jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pierce Brosnan
Pierce Brendan Brosnan wurde am 16. Mai 1953 in Drogheda, County Louth, Irland geboren. Der gebürtige Ire Pierce Brosnan ist das einzige Kind seiner Eltern. Sein Vater arbeitete als Tischler. Nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern wurde er unter die Aufsicht seiner Großeltern, (später) seiner Tante und manch anderer Verwandter gestellt. Später zog er zu seiner Mutter zurück, die inzwischen einen neuen Mann hatte, welcher ein Veteran des 2. Weltkrieges war. Brosnan akzeptierte ihn schnell als Vaterfigur. Mit 11 Jahren sah der junge Pierce zum ersten Mal einen Bond-Film. Und zwar "Goldfinger" mit Sean Connery in der Hauptrolle. Ob er wohl damals schon ahnte, dass er eines Tages diesen kultigen Geheimagenten selber spielen würde? Mit 16 Jahren verließ Brosnan die Schule, und wollte an eine Kunstschule. Zufälligerweise sah er mal einen Feuerspucker und fand es so toll, dass er denselben Beruf ausüben wollte. Brosnan wurde für drei Jahre in einem Zirkus eingestellt. Nach und nach kam Brosnan mit der Filmwelt in Berührung, und spielte kleinere Rollen in verschiedenen Filmen und Serien. Seinen richtigen Durchbruch schaffte er jedoch erst mit der Serie "Remington Steele" welche ihn weltberühmt machte. Brosnan war bereits 1987 als 007 vorgesehen, konnte wegen einem Vertrag mit der Serie "Remington Steele" aber nicht zum Zug kommen. Seine (leider) an Krebs verstorbene Frau Cassandra Harris spielt in Roger Moores fünftem Bond-Film "In tödlicher Mission" eine deutsche Gräfin namens Liesel. Dort brachte sie (hinter den Kulissen) auch ihren jungen Mann mit, welcher schon damals das Interesse der Produzenten erweckte. Brosnan kam (durch die erwähnten Verzögerungen) aber erst 1995 als 007 ins Kino, und wurde (bevor Daniel Craig ihn übertraf) zum finanziell erfolgreichsten Bond-Darsteller. Seine vier Einsätze als 007 waren allesamt Kassenschlager. Brosnan selbst wollte die Rolle eigentlich noch ein fünftes Mal spielen, doch die Produzenten ließen ihn nach den teilweise vernichtenden Kritiken seines letzten Bond-Films "Stirb an einem anderen Tag" abblitzen. Brosnan selbst zeigte sich sehr enttäuscht über diese Entscheidung, und meinte man hätte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Die Produzenten hingegen behaupten das Brosnan eine zu hohe Gage gefordert hätte, und man ihn daher entlassen hat. Letztlich ist es nur schwer zu sagen, warum man nach dem vierten Film die Akte Brosnan schloss, und einen radikalen Neustart mit Daniel Craig wagte. Brosnan war jedoch auch nach Bond (im Gegensatz zu manch anderem Bond-Darsteller) sehr erfolgreich, und drehte viele rentable Filme. Brosnan setzt sich seit dem Tod seiner Frau besonders für die Krebsvorsorge ein. Unglücklicherweise verstarb auch seine Tochter an Krebs. Seit einigen Jahren ist er übrigens offiziell "Commander of the British Empire". Brosnan ist nun in zweiter Ehe verheiratet und hat fünf Kinder, von denen vier noch am Leben sind. Brosnan setzt sich auch für den Umweltschutz ein, und ist gegen das Rauchen. Daher bat er die Produzenten auch darum, dass sein Bond nicht mehr rauchen sollte. (Seltsam, dass er in "Stirb an einem anderen Tag" trotzdem eine kubanische Zigarre raucht) Spätere Beurteilung Rückblickend wird Pierce Brosnan zwar unterschiedlich, aber doch eher positiv als Bond bewertet. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger Timothy Dalton wurde Brosnan weitgehend sofort in der Rolle akzeptiert, und vom Publikum gut aufgenommen. Die meisten Filmkritiker ließen sich eher an den schwach konstruierten Drehbüchern als an Brosnans Leistung aus. Pierce Brosnan spielte Bond sehr vielseitig, und vereinigte viele Aspekte seiner Vorgänger in sich. Dadurch wirkt Brosnan jedoch auch ein wenig wie ein "Best-of-Bond" der versucht jeden Geschmack zu treffen. Die Rechnung ging (in finanzieller Hinsicht) aber auf, und bescherte den Machern beeindruckende Einnahmen. Genau wie bei Roger Moore wurden die Filme jedoch nach und nach immer unrealistischer und gigantomanischer, was dem Ruf der Brosnan-Ära ziemlich schadete. Brosnan selbst trägt jedoch keine Schuld daran, denn er verkörperte Bond sehr smart und elegant, wirkte aber nie so soft wie Roger Moore, und konnte in manchen Szenen auch überraschend kaltblütig (Dr. Kaufmann) agieren. Nicht wenige Leute halten Brosnan für den besten Bond-Darsteller nach Sean Connery. Er selbst sieht es leider ganz anders... Brosnan selbst gestand (vor Kurzem) nämlich mit seiner Leistung in den eigenen vier Bond-Filmen unzufrieden zu sein. Er behauptet die Figur nie richtig verstanden zu haben, und sich deswegen nicht mehr in dieser Rolle sehen zu wollen. Nichts desto trotz hat die Bond-Reihe Brosnan nach dem finanziellen Desaster der Dalton-Ära viel zu verdanken, da er 007 sehr gut vom Kalten Krieg in die moderne Zeit transportierte. Im Gegensatz zu Lazenby und Dalton braucht Brosnan sich nicht davor zu fürchten in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Laut Desmond Llewelyn (Q) war Brosnan für ihn übrigens der charismatischte aller Bond-Darsteller. Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:James-Bond-Darsteller